Stuck in the apprentices den!
by Moonsparkle567
Summary: In this show we put a couple cats into the apprentices den and watch how they get along!
1. Episode 1

_Stuck in the apprentices den!_

**Moonsparkle**: Hello and welcome to……Stuck in the apprentices den! In this game we pick cats to be

trapped in the apprentices den together!

**Snowsong: **And were your hosts, Moonsparkle and Snowsong from Riverclan!

**Moonsparkle: **And we need**you're **help!

**Snowsong: **Please reply what cats you think should be stuck in the apprentices den together!

**Moonsparkle:** But for this show, were just going to pick some random cats ourselves!

**Snowsong: **Our first cat is…….Tigerstar!!!

**Tigerstar:** Go near me and I'll eat you!

**Moonsparkle: **Ok….Awkward.Our second contestant is…..Uh oh! *Whispers to Snowsong* Sorry, our next contestant is Firestar!

_**Firestar pads up to Tigerstar and sits.**_

**Tigerstar: **You smell like fox dung!

**Firestar: **You look like one!

**Snowsong: **Moving on! Our next cat is….Ashfur!

**Ashfur: **Hello!

**Moonsparkle**: Last but not least……Squirrelflight!

_Ashfur growls_

_Moonsparkle whispers to Snowsong "Were not very good at picking cats."_

**Snowsong: **Now were going to throw them in the apprentices den, and watch them!

_Throws cats in apprentices den. _

_Moonsparkle and Snowsong video tape through hole in den_

**Tigerstar: **I don't want to spend the night in here with these mouse brains!

**Firestar: ***Sticks tong out at Tigerstar*

**Ashfur: **We are not mouse brains you….you sponge!

**Tigerstar: **_Sarcastically says, _oh, you burned me!

**Firestar: **Like you could of thought of a better combat!

**Squirrelflight: **Will you noisy toms just be quiet and go to sleep already?!!

**Ashfur: **Oh, just eat a piece of moss Squirrelflight!

**Firestar: **What did you say to my daughter?

**Ashfur: **No. No. Nothing sir!

**Tigerstar: ***Grins evilly!* Now this is what I call entertainment!

**Squirrelflight: ***Jumps at Tigerstar*

**Tigerstar: **What did I do?!

_Tigerstar and Squirrelflight fight very roughly with claws unsheathed. They accidentally ram into Ashfur!_

**Ashfur: **Would you two stop!?

**Tigerstar: **No!

**Moonsparkle: **Do you think we should stop them?

**Snowsong: **Probably….

_Lets cats out….._

**Moonsparkle & Snowsong: Well see you next time on……Stuck in the apprentices den!**


	2. Episode 2

_Stuck in the apprentices den! _

**Moonsparkle: **And welcome back to…..Stuck in the apprentices den!

**Snowsong: **Were your hosts Snowsong and Moonsparkle!!!

**Moonsparkle: **Its Moonsparkle _then _Snowsong.

**Snowsong: **Well I wanted to change it up a little!

**Moonsparkle: ***Mutters* Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the moss!

**Moonsparkle: **You'll never guess what?

**Moonsparkle: **We already have had a reply on what cats to be stuck in the apprentices den together!

**Snowsong: **We'd like to thank Smokeberry and Brightspirit for taking their time to review the show! And we'd also like to thank everyone who read it!

**Moonsparkle: **Brightspirit wrote: How about putting Crowfeather, Leafpool, Nightcloud, and Feathertail?

**Snowsong: **I really like the combination! Crowfeather and his two x mates and his present one!

**Moonsparkle: **Please welcome to the stage……Crowfeather from the fabulous Windclan!

**Crowfeather: **I feel like chucking a rock at some ones head.

**Moonsparkle: **Well that was random.

**Snowsong: **Also from Windclan….Please welcome Nightcloud!

**Nightcloud: **Stay away from my mate you mouse brains!

**Moonsparkle: **Please welcome……….Feathertail from the wonderful Riverclan!

**Feathertail: **Hi everybody……Hi Crowfeather!

**Nightcloud: ***Growls*

**Snowsong: **And last but certainly not least……Leafpool from the amazing Thunderclan!

**Leafpool: **This is going to be one awkward night….

**Crowfeather: **Starclan help me?!!!!

_Throws cats into apprentices den_

_Moonsparkle and Snowsong video tape through hole in the den_

**Nightcloud: **You two stay on that side of the den!

**Leafpool: **We can go wherever we want!

**Feathertail: ***Mutters to Nightcloud* I'd like to push you into a tree

**Nightcloud: **Crowfeather loves me best! Isn't that right Crowy?

_Awkward silence_

**Crowfeather: ***Looks at she-cats* Uhh… I'd rather not answer that question….

**Nightcloud: ***Gets very angry* WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!

**Feathertail: **Now this is getting interesting!

**Leafpool: **He only picked you because he wanted to prove himself worthy to his clan!

**Feathertail: **He really only loves me and Leafpool.

**Nightcloud: ***Jumps at Feathertail*

**Feathertail: **Crowfeather get your false mate away from me?!

**Crowfeather: ***Is eating French fries* Wh…what?

**Leafpool: ***Stares evilly at Crowfeather*

**Crowfeather: ***Eats French fries cautiously* You want some?

**Leafpool: **Who do you love the most?

**Crowfeather: ***On purposely drops French fries* Oh, whoops! I better clean these up!

**Nightcloud: **Crowfeather, you better answer her!

**Feathertail: **And I can tell when your lying.

**Crowfeather: **It makes me uncomfortable when you all stare at me like that.

**Crowfeather: **Fine, I love-

_Lets cats out_

**Moonsparkle & Snowsong: **Well see you next time on…..Stuck in the apprentices den!!!


End file.
